niflheimfandomcom-20200214-history
Biotics
The general meaning of Biotics is translated to "Life." There are two types of Biotics, Natural Biotics and Artificial Biotics. Biotics are usually identified as having crimson or violet eyes. Biotics use their abilities to create distortions in atmosphere pressure, space, gravity, mass and time. Biotics inhabit the lower regions of Niflheim. Despite being extremely rare and isolated to themselves Biotics are known to rise to power in some instances, despite being outcast generally. The greatest examples of this is Samantha Ashford, A biotic who sacrificed her life to protect Niflheim. This brought the attention of their rivals and popularity. or Jennifer Nought. Jennifer was a orphan who arose to power due to her biotics and unique understanding of Virology. Biography Biotics were among the first to exist in Niflheim. They are agressive usually but stay to themselves. It is rare to be a Biotic but even more rare to be an calm level headed Biotic. Throughout history most of Niflheim considered Biotics to be outcast. So they shunned them and forced them into the lower level of Niflheim by the first River. The biotics became agressive because of this reason so they became enraged and built a device to enter the otherside of the multiverse, only known as "Otherworld." The otherworld can only be acessed by Biotics or people caught in the pulse field. Biotic's HUD shows the passwords through mirrors and codes along walls, ceilings and other pathways. Biotics were very weary of the creatures of otherworld. Otherworld was twisted and unrivaled. Otherworld can change based on a person's perception of it. Otherworld was always indifferent to them. Always shifting and changing. The Biotics learned "Pinnacle" They made it so that one can walk on all terrain of Otherworld. Powers & Abilities Most Biotics show extreme promise in military strength seeing as they can do basically anything. Stigma- A basic ability. Children that are born Biotic are born with a mark on their skin which resembles a light grey ink splatter or a wet stain. Most people consider this to be a mark of shame but they consider it as a mark of valor. This mark fades if the person who has it uses Prometheus, which in turns eradicates all biotic abilities. Intake - A basic ability of Biotics, they first learn this ability when they are born, shortly after their wail they begin to breath in some of the Biotic stream. The first thing they think of while intaking this will affect the type of Biotic that person becomes. Biotics are always intaking from the biotic stream from birth to death. This also makes them immune to abilities that break down matter or erase existence. : Exhale - A basic abilty. The biotic blows air towards the ground which contains particles of the Biotic stream. The breath of air fires downwards and will reject anything in it's way, pushing it away from the biotic user. Pinnacle - A basic ability that allow biotics to walk on surfaces that shouldn't or cannor be moved on, such as air, water, walls or ceilings. A technique used by ancient biotics to travel the terrain of Otherworld. Lyrical - Another basic ability of a biotic, this is the first ability that a biotic ever uses. Biotics voices are described to literally make heads explode. When a biotic is born they cry and show this ability. It is supressed from then on until a later age. This skill creates vibrations through the air that can shatter anything and bounces off of calcium and metals.This ability takes time to master as you can accidentally kill someone without a "Muffler." This is one of the few biotic abilities that are always active once known. Shackle - A beginner level ability, It takes little training to learn, years to master. Biotics use this skill to bound objects and criminals to obstruct their movement by tying them to the air or other objects, sometimes each other. HUD - A beginner level ability, The HUD is short for Heads-up display. Three rings form in their eye around both pupils.These rings can split apart and move around the eye to target certain things. This also gives them the ability to see in the dark and analyze their surrounding or specific things. Such as the slightest change in emotion or facial expression. The analyzing of ones face can tell if they're lying or telling the truth. This is one of the few biotic abilities that is always active. Devour - A beginner level ability. Biotics on occassion will eat food or drink water although they can go two months without either before getting hungry or thirsty. Biotics devour all types of matter and atoms to amplify their own strength. Once a Biotic devours someone or something their biotic power doubles for a short while before returning to it's original statistics but increases by 0.08% of their total power. Landscaping - Advanced ability. The biotic uses the biotic stream to change and alter the ground and earth around them. They can make it form any shape they please. (Note: for this ability to work the user must be touching the ground in someway shape or form.) Palisade - Advanced Ability. Biotics use this ability to defend against anything and all things, the size and shape of this can be whatever the user wants it to be. Heavy Rain - Master Level ability, The user sends a huge blast of biotics into the sky. It then explodes in the air and falls like rain, each individual drop falls as a needle, the gravity plus the velocity allows it to pierce nearly anything. Jager Biest - Master Level Ability, The user sends a continous ray of biotics into the air which causes friction among the clouds, This friction creates lightning that the user then guides with Biotics to the target. The color varies between the user but it never misses. Jugo - A prodigy level ability, The user forms a singularity which sucks all things towards it and grows in size with the more things it sucks in. : Adventious - After the singularity is big enough it can condense and crush everything inside of it ejecting all types of liquids. :: Purge - The Singularity condenses to the point where it explodes on a supermassive level and sends Supernova like flames on a level similiar to an atomic bomb. The more the singularity consumes the bigger the explosion would be. Prometheus - A forbidden Biotic technique, the user reject all biotic powers and abilities and force them to cave in on themselves and cause massive explosion that destroys all things around them. They lose all abilities in the process.